


Mr and Mr Asshole

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [12]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Drama & Romance, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Funny, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Slash, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi, boyxboyxboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Sometimes, Isak regrets ever dating both Chris and William, you would think that they would get along as best friends but… it can't be that easy can it? Which is why he finds himself in this position. Requested pairing.





	Mr and Mr Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna keep updating to the Chrisak and Williak Fandom. Hope you enjoy, leave a Comment, Kudos and even Bookmark.

 Isak rolled his eyes in exasperation; he really couldn't believe this was happening.

“Yeah? Well I fuck him better than you do!”

Scoffing was heard before the person who just spoke was pushed.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“As if! Isak can't get enough of my cock. What about you? I always have to finish what you started.”

“Excuse you?” the man asked, offended.

Isak breathed out deeply then moved forward, effectively inserting himself between the two men.

“Chris. William. Both of you, behave.”

He alternated with looking at them both and folded his arms when he saw the stubborn looks on both of their faces. Giving them looks of exasperation, he unfolded his arms and grabbed each of their hands, forcing their fingers out of the fists formed.

“Look, I love you both and I… I still don't understand why you don't get along! You're best friends for fucks sake!”

Pulling them closer to his body, he clasped his fingers through their and stared up at that as he moved them both to stand in-front of him so that he didn't have to keep twisting his head.

“What's wrong? Ever since we got together, it's like you're threatened of each other. You're best friends.”

William scoffed at his words. “So? It doesn't mean we have to share everything with each other, most certainly not you.”

Isak rolled his eyes and shook his head in annoyance.

Chris sneered at William. “Oh yeah? That sure as hell what you were saying when you asked for a threesome. You made me interested and now you want to retract your offer? Tough fucking luck, I'm not going anywhere.”

Isak sighed and cleared his throat, effectively gaining their attention.

“You know, this would be easier if the three of us communicated with each other instead of fighting.”

He received twin glares for his trouble.

“Stay out of this, Isak."

Said guy only rolled his eyes in exasperation then shrugged and sat back down, allowing them to go at each other’s throat once more.

“Why don't you just fuck off? Go fuck what's her name.”

Chris snorted when Isak immediately got up and smacked William’s chest.

“Don't you dare,” He warned, turning to look at Chris with a glare on his face.

Chris raised his hands in surrender. “Wouldn't dream of it.”

Isak’s glare intensified for a second before he turned to look at William who was still rubbing his chest from where he smacked him.

“And you…”

William looked up at him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Me?”

“Don't you ever suggest sleeping with anyone else again, joke or not.”

William nodded quickly after noticing Isak’s glare intensify and his breathing quickened.

“Understood.”

Nodding briskly, he sat down and patted both sides of the couch for both men to join him which they immediately did.

“We need to talk, this has been going on long enough. Both of you are acting like children and frankly, it's getting on my last nerves. Why can you both just get along? You're best friends for crying out loud.”

Chris sneered at William who returned it whole-heartedly.

“Why should I get along with him? It was simply supposed to be a one-off and now he's a part of our relationship.” William complained gruffly.

Isak's barely managed to withhold his laugh at the putout expression on William’s face.

“Its your fault, isn't it? You knew that I liked Isak way before you two got together and you still suggested a threesome. You can't blame me for your mistake.”

William snorted. “Fuck you, It was just supposed to be a birthday gift plus Isak was interested in a threesome and I thought of you.”

Chris shrugged. “Best birthday present I've ever gotten, to be honest. You can't just give a man a taste of something sweet and expect him to be satisfied that one time.”

“Still, we're both too possessive and easily jealous for this to work out.”

“It's been working out great so far,” He replied, wrapping an arm around Isak’s neck, smirking when William glared at him.

“I fucking hate you sometimes.”

“Of course you do,” was Chris’ snarky reply.

Isak snickered at their interaction then rolled his eyes when William pulled him away from Chris’ arm and onto his lap.

Chris snorted. “Petty.”

William flipped him the bird in response; he then began nosing against Isak’s neck.

Said guy simply titled his head to allow him more access.

“You guys should kiss and make up now,” He teased, groaning softly when William playfully nipped his neck.

“As if.”

Chris rolled his eyes at William who began giving Isak a hickey and move forward and attached his lips to Isak’s, not caring if William tried to protest.

Isak moaned into his mouth and gasped at the deep, sucking sensation on his neck.

William ignored Chris to focus on marking Isak who by now was a whimpering mess from both attacks on his lips and neck.

Isak's hand buried itself in Chris’ hair and pulled him closer while his left hand was bent behind him to bury itself in William’s hair.

His eyes fluttered in pleasure and he gasped into Chris’ mouth when a hand snaked its way into his trousers and cold fingers began caressing his entrance.

Before he knew it, William pulled away from his neck to pull his pants down, disconnecting his lips from Chris’ in the process.

Not that he cared.

“I hate you sometimes,” Chris muttered softly, pulling a packet of lube out of his pants  pocket and handing it to William who smirked at him.

“Ungrateful bastard. You know, I could've just used it myself.”

William shrugged and gave him a smirk. “Sharing is caring.”

Chris snorted and pulled Isak’s pants all the way off, throwing them to the floor. “I don't really care but in this case, I'll make an exception.”

Isak rolled his eyes and barely managed to stop himself from complaining, knowing that they would torture him even more.

The packet of lube was torn open and William coated two fingers and dabbed some on Isak's hole, eliciting a shudder from said guy.

Without another word, both fingers were pushed inside Isak who whined at the stretch; he whimpered when William began mercilessly fingering his entrance which was still too tight to make any further leeway inside.

Infront of him, Chris had unbuttoned and pulled off his pants, exposing his half-hard cock to the air. Smirking at the blissful expression on Isak’s face, he got up on the couch and positioned his cock at Isak's mouth, massaging his lips with the tip.

Isak's eyes widened momentarily before he opened his mouth and began suckling on the mushroom head.

Chris groaned softly as he began steadily guiding the thick length inside Isak's mouth until he bottomed out.

William bit his lip at the sight and sped up his pace until Isak was pushing back against his fingers which by this point had made good progress of stretching him and were now scissoring his hole.

Isak began bobbing his head up and down on the thick cock in his mouth, slurping loudly on the tip before enveloping the thick girth in his mouth once more.

All the while, Chris was steadily thrusting inside his mouth, moans and grunts leaving his mouth when Isak’s throat constricted his dick.

By now, William was rock hard and desperate so he quickly pulled his fingers out of Isak who whimpered at the emptiness and unbuckled his jeans, throwing them to the floor before squeezing the rest of the lube onto his dick and massaging it in then placing the tip of his dick against Isak's hole and began steadily pushing it in causing Isak to scream around Chris’ cock.

Chris groaned and began pistoning his dick inside Isak's mouth. Sounds of slurping were heard as drool gathered around Chris’ dick and Isak's eyes were leaking tears by the time William finally bottomed out and as if internally communicating, both Chris and William began fucking into both of his holes without mercy.

He was just lucky that he had no gag reflex otherwise he would be in deep trouble, all-in-all, the most damage he would suffer is a sore throat, which by now was a usual occurrence.

William gripped Isak's hips and began pounding into him, pushing his body forward and onto Chris’ dick.

“Fuck! N-No matter how f-fuc… Fuck!”

Isak had clenched his walls on William’s dick and just to make Chris lose his bearings, he began humming loudly causing Chris to swear as the vibrations caressed his dick pleasantly.

“Isak, you bitch!” He swore loudly causing Isak to chuckle while his mouth was closed causing his throat to constrict sporadically making Chris lose his mind even more.

Behind him, there was the sound and feeling of William’s balls slapping against his arse cheeks as he pounded into him. “Fuck, baby! Still so tight after getting stretched so fucking much,” He grunted, slowing his pace instead to begin sensually rolling his lips, caressing every corner of Isak’s heat.

Chris buried his fingers in Isak's hair and his balls tightened and he let out a loud groan and he released inside Isak's mouth; he bit his lip as Isak sucked on his tip until every drop of cum was out.

Hissing softly, he pulled out of Isak's mouth from oversensitivity, and fell down in the couch, breathing deeply after his orgasm. He then fastened half-lidded eyes on Isak and William where said man had pushed Isak on all fours and was driving into him until Isak cried out, drops of cum escaping his mouth as his cum splattered against his stomach and on Chris’ legs.

Chris watched as Isak's body shuddered and William’s hips stuttered as he released inside the loosened channel, a blissed out expression on his face as his orgasm ripped through him.

Knowing Isak as much as he did, he could bet that he was clenching down on William’s dick.

Both men moaned at the feeling until Isak fell forward onto Chris’ stomach along with William who laid on top of Isak's back.

“Fuck, that was good,” William groaned into Isak's neck.

Isak only hummed distractedly as he fought to keep his eyes open. Chris had given up on staying awake and was fast asleep followed by Isak.

William on the other hand snorted and slowly got up, intent on cleaning them both off, they would thank him later.

Dried cum was always a bitch to clean off and he didn't want to hear Isak's annoying whines about cumming inside him and leaving it to dry.

Lord knows, he heard enough of it to last a lifetime.

**5 hours later**

Yawning was heard throughout the room as Isak woke up from where he was lying, when blearily opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, noticing that he was now in bed and not lying on Chris who was still fast asleep beside him while William was lying on the opposite side.

 _‘he probably cleaned us up and moved us to bed,’_ He thought happily, noticing that he didn't feel the disgusting effects of dried cum.

Sighing softly, he moved off the bed, wincing at the soreness of his arse.

He sat back down and laid down, coughing a bit. He winced at the soreness of his throat and sighed.

That's what he fucking got.

“Fuck me,” He rasped.

“Again?” Twin voices of lust asked groggily.

“Back off you demons!”

Both Chris and William laughed loudly at that and scooted closer to him causing him to groan as much as he could with a battered throat.

“You know you love us, Isak.”

“Hmm.”

William smirked and mouthed at his neck where there was already a huge hickey.

“You taste so good, baby,” He murmured softly.

Isak bit his lip as Chris began placing kisses along his neck.

“No fucking way! I'm fucked out.” He let out a low whine. “I can't even walk right now.”

Both men laughed at that then pulled away from either side of his neck.

“That's how it's always supposed to be,” William replied, nudging Chris who smirked at him.

Isak simply rolled his eyes at them.

“Oh shut up and get me something decent to eat, I'm starving.”

Chris snickered and got off the bed. “You could always eat this dick.”

Isak glared at him. “Maybe you should feed it to William instead.” He laughed hoarsely at the look of disgust on both of their faces.

“I hate you sometimes.”

Isak just smiled. “Duly noted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas! I know, it was supposed to be yesterday but here ya go. I'm gonna write another one as soon as this is posted which will be a William/Isak fic! :)


End file.
